emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Wyatt
Amy Wyatt is a character in Emmerdale. She was first seen in Episode 5731 (8th October 2010). Amy was a central character and has been depicted as the villages rebellious teenager and in 2011 become a mother to baby Kyle which she gave up for adoption. The father is the notorious Cain Dingle. Amy was fostered in 2011 by Eric and Val Pollard and lived with them at their barn conversion apartment in Emmerdale Village. The troubled teen still caused havoc for the Pollards and her estranged mother Kerry Wyatt came into her life in 2012. Amy was best friends with fellow villager Victoria Sugden. In 2013 Amy tried to reclaim her son Kyle and even kidnapped him but was talked out of it by Cain Dingle. Amy left on a ferry to Ireland in Episode 6713 (14th November 2013) to make a fresh start away from Emmerdale. Amy was played by actress Chelsea Halfpenny. Biography Backstory Amy Wyatt was born on the 28th June 1994 to single mother Kerry Wyatt. Amy was given up as an infant and shipped across several foster homes. 2010- Amy's car broke down outside the village and stoped to offer his help. Amy pretended to be pregnant but Andy is aware she is lying and takes her to the local garage. While her car is being serviced, Amy checks into the B&B where she meets Val and Eric and claims to be a trainee nurse to get a discount; however she reveals to Victoria that she is actually sixteen and has run away from foster care. Victoria attempts to sneak Amy out without paying but Val catches her so she offers to pay her debt by working in the B&B. The police arrive and inform Val that Amy has stolen her foster parents' car and Amy is taken away by a social worker. Victoria stays in touch with Amy and when she runs away again, Victoria hides her in the basement of the B&B. Val finds her and initially lets her stay, but Eric forced her to leave. Amy visits Val again and informs her that her foster parents have separated and she is moving back to a care home. Amy locks herself in a bathroom and workers at the care home telephone Val, claiming she will not resurface until Val arrives. Val arranges for Amy to stay at the B&B and later foster her. In December 2010, Eric started recieving Christmas cards signed by "Elizabeth", his deceased wife, who died on the night of the plane crash 17 years earlier in 1993. Eric accused Amy of sending the cards but Amy has no clue who Elizabeth was until Eric tells her about him. The real culprit was Elizabeth's son Michael Feldmann who had come back to get revenge on Eric still thinking he had killed her. Amy warned Michael off but he told her that if Eric wanted him out of his life for good it would cost him. Val later obtained the coroners report which confirmed Elizabeth had died due to debris from the plane crash so Michael left that night. Amy began Family Mother Kerry Wyatt Children Kyle (2011) Aunts Shannon Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2010. Category:Characters last seen in 2013. Category:Wyatt family. Category:B&B workers. Category:Emmerdale shop staff. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:1994 births. Category:Residents of The Grange B&B. Category:Residents of The Barn. Category:Newcastle Category:Reformed Characters. Category:Fugitives. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Killers